criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Evans
Samantha Evans was the killer of Phoebe Wagner in Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale). Due to the murder taking place under the effects of the Protozone, Samantha was let go where she the appeared as a quasi-suspect in Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Bath in Blood Samantha became a suspect after Diego and Hamilton learnt that she was the victim’s girlfriend, who Randall spoke of. When they spoke to her, she was devastated over the victim’s death. When they asked her why they spent a lot of time at the football stadium, Samantha admitted that she came there often to support her brother and Phoebe came with her. Samantha was spoken to again after the duo found out that she cheated on the victim with Charlotte. Samantha told them that she was sleeping with Charlotte, in the hopes that she raises hers and Phoebe’s grades. When Phoebe found out, she got mad and broke up with Samantha. In the end, Samantha was revealed as the killer. After trying to deny it, Samantha broke down in tears and admitted to the murder claiming she had no idea what she was doing. She told the duo that she was at the school gym when she got tired, and decided to take her bag and leave. Before leaving, she drank from her sport drink, and the next second, she was suddenly at the bathhouse holding razors with blood on her hands, where she found Phoebe’s dead body. Samantha ran off, and afraid that she would get arrested, she didn’t tell anyone of the murder. Confused with her motive, Hamilton and Diego sent her to court where an also confused Judge Powell sent her to Grimsdale asylum. She was later released after proof of her being brainwashed. Down with the Queen Hamilton went to see what Rozetta has to say, where she told him that she may be able to cure the team, but she needs berzelium, and rare element from meotorites, in order to create something that reverses the effects of protozone. Aiden then approached them, panicking, saying that his sister is suffering a really horrible headache and he’s worried for her. Rozetta and Hamilton went to see what’s wrong with Samantha, where she told them that her head is hurting her so bad, and her vision has become purple. Rozetta thought about that and then realized that although the effects of protozone were gone from Samantha, she wasn’t fully healed and was sensitive toward berzelium and that there is berzelium nearby. Rozetta told Aaron to drive Samantha to the dome in the morning, in order for her to do tests on her to heal her, which he was going to protest against, but Rozetta persuaded him to agree before she and Hamilton started searching the area for berzelium. Case appearances *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale). *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery AEvansGrimsdale.png|Aiden Evans, Samantha’s brother PWagnerGrimsdale.jpeg|Phoebe Wagner, Samantha’s late ex-girlfriend